swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost
FlamingVolcano.jpg Ss.png Ss2.png Julie.png Hope pet1.png Hope pet2.png Northern Wind.jpg Lich's Lament.jpg Ice Sword.jpg Deep Frost Sword.jpg Black Snow.jpg Frozen Scar.jpg Tear of the Goddess.jpg Absolute Zero.jpg Obliteration.jpg Killer.jpg Sword of the Ice Goddess.jpg Ice Lone.jpg Black Ice Destroyer.jpg Frozen Moth.jpg Ornamented Frozen Edge.jpg Silver Frostblade.jpg Dragon Snow.jpg Echoes of Ice.jpg Abyssal Freezer.jpg Frozen Judgment.jpg Lunar Grace.jpg Avalanche.jpg This is for those who prefer Frost and want to get that element bonus. In order to get a Frost bonus, you must have 4 Frost elements in your group of 6. 5 people, 1 pet. If your pet is of a Frost element, you only need 3 people to provide the boost. If your pet does not, then 4. Default Frost Bonus = DP +10% 'Locations:' Flaming Volcano - Frost bonus = Hand +1 & DP +30 'Pets:' *Julie - Dropped by Doom Beast, 3rd Boss at Polar Glacier **Level 1:(2/2) 5:(15/15) 10:(42/42) 15:(60/65) 20:(110/120) *Hope - Dropped by Killer, Rare Encounter at Impact Site **Level 1:(3/3) 5:(12/12) 10:(30/30) 15:(70/70) 20:(120/120) 'Swords:' ---- ---- Best Set up: As you fight in Adventure & Arena, you probably want to be the best you can be. So this will look at that and see what there is. It will be broken apart in 4 ways. 2 of them will assume you have full access to everything. The best Arena gear & all Chaos Swords. The other 2 will assume no Arena gear, and no Chaos swords. There will also be 2 that include the pets as the 4th element, and 2 that will be left, assuming you use a different pet. The first 2 will assume you have the best of everything, the 2nd two will assume you do not. Note: The T.AP and T.DP under each type apply the respective bonus that each type receive(ATK{AP*2}, TNK{DP*2}, LDR{ADP*2}). You can easily change the DP & AP & ADP of your team by putting the Arena LDR/ATK/TNK pieces on other slots. I.e. Leader pieces on attacker to help overcome defense issues. Pet is assumed to be level 20. The numbers in () are with the element bonus applied to it. 1) Due to the high DP bonus of the frost set., in case you decide to put leader sets on the attackers instead of the typical attacking set, the numbers change to: Julie: 1,997/2,295(4,292) & Hope: 2,007/2,295(4,302). (I.e. if you were doing Arena vs Adventure) ---- ---- 2) I choose ldr gear on the attackers to take advantage of the DP boost. If you choose to put attacker gear back on the attackers, the group AP becomes 2035, DP 1672, & Total ADP(after element boost) 3872. ---- ---- #This one is no arena gear or chaos swords as you can use the above to see that. It will have multiple of 1 type, but no more than 2(That's why Apoc gear isn't across the board). This way, you can see other gear options(important for free players). *Destruction Set has the ability to 3x a Divine Sword's stats Note: For DW, remember the 2nd sword does not receive a true 2x bonus(its stats get in half, and then 2x,.. so basically what you see is what you get). ---- 4)Same as above, except pet is not the 4th element. Will try to not use too many of 1 gear set, and will place them in other slots. Death Set has the ability to 2x an artifact(relics) sword. Destruction Set has the ability to 3x a Divine Sword. At this point, look over the tables and now how much the ADP changes. Remember the secondary sword's element doesn't count). In this case, I just wanted to show variables. I.e. Lunar Grace with the Death Set compared to Ninja. So it's trying to show different combinations. Note: If you put Frozen Judgement as a defense sword{"Ice Lone" back to attacker, Abyssal Freezer to leader} with the Invulnerable Set, the 2nd Tank would be 90/410. You can compare the other tables to see how that would raise the DP. Category:Elements Category:Adventure Category:Frost Category:Types of Swords Category:Flaming Volcano